Episode 1698 (24th September 1992)
Plot It is Jack and Sarah's anniversary, but Sarah is insisting on staying in as it is also Joe's first night out of hospital. Annie is worried because Jack told her that he thought that Sarah was going to propose to him tonight. Kathy doesn't know what to do when Lynn telephones and asks her to babysit. She knows that Chris will be furious, but she agrees anyway. Archie posts off his application to be a registered childminder. Kim feels bad about Joe being attacked. She is blaming herself because she wasn't there and feels guilty about her close encounter with Neil. She vows to Kathy that she is never going to stay away from Home Farm without Frank again. Elizabeth teaches Frank all about the trout at the fish farm. Neil asks Kim to go to another horse sale with him, but she refuses. Elizabeth is put out when Frank tells her that he wants to see buyers direct rather than Elizabeth. Neil tries again to persuade Kim to go away with him, but she says that she has let things go too far and it has to stop. She puts her behaviour down to alcohol and says that she will have to stop seeing Neil altogether if he doesn't stop pestering her. He doesn't believe that she can switch off her feelings. Carol still thinks that Nick and Archie are not suitable to look after Alice. Elizabeth is making a dress for Alice for the wedding. Michael looks uncomfortable when Joe arrives home from the hospital. Seth has told Alan that he is having a meeting with Frank in the afternoon, but then Frank arrives in The Woolpack. He and Alan decide to set a trap for Seth. Annie has told Robert that his dad and Sarah are going to get married. Robert tells Joe who is sceptical. He knows Sarah too well to think that she will propose to Jack. Kathy tells Kim that Chris is getting jealous when she wants to see her friends. Kim thinks that a bit of compromise is needed. Michael is dragged in to see Joe. He asks Joe if he can remember anything about the attack, but Joe's memory hasn't returned. Chris arrives home to find Lynn there with Peter. She goes off to work leaving Kathy to babysit. Sarah and Jack have an anniversary meal together in their room. They are awkward with each other as he is expecting her to propose. She tells him that that is not what she wants and he gets upset calling her stubborn. She just doesn't want to change things. They are interrupted by Annie and Robert. Chris doesn't kick up a fuss about Lynn surprisingly. Archie still thinks that Carol made the call to Social Services and Alan decides to deal with her. She denies it, but he doesn't believe her. Eventually she admits it and he sacks her. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes